Immemorial Demonic Flame
The life form of this beast was an eerie green flame with a gold halo, which was the form of the Purgatory True Flame. The heaven flame was the nature of that beast's life form, with the basic, evil instinct of hunting beasts. The Immemorial Demonic Flame had a strange ability to absorb vitality of strong beasts. This flame seemed to have a special obsession. Since it was a stillbirth, it couldn't finish the transformation of the immemorial creature. This regret always stayed in the nature of this flame. It took in beasts' vitality to complete its final transformation, which gave it the initial, real form of the immemorial beast. Immemorial creatures were intimidating creatures that lived in the Immemorial Area. They weren't categorized into any race. Usually, they had giant bodies as large as a mountain. Their intelligence developed naturally from the rules of Nature. From the day they were born, they had supernatural powers. If the Immemorial Demonic Flame finished its transformation and got a real body, no one knew what would happen. In the current era, no warrior understood the mysteries and magical features of immemorial creatures. Evolution A ferocious bull-like beast as big as a mountain with horns floated on the green water. It opened its mouth, facing the sky and roaring indignantly. The gross, sticky substance in its mouth stank. They could even see the green smoke emitted from it. There were layers of scales on its dark green body, which looked like small, aligned shields. This savage beast had a tail, which was like a giant python, dozens of meters long. Its tail constantly whipped on the green soul sea. They could vaguely see many faces of the ghosts attached to that giant tail. As soon as that creature appeared, a frightening brutal aura shot into the sky, gathering at each of the slits in the sky. Cold, stiff corpses of the Dark Spirit Clan were struck, falling from the sky into its open mouth. Then, the beast swallowed them massively like a whale taking in water.It was trying to condense real body. From an embryo, it condensed a real body. It wasn't easy to create a real body. The giant horns like the buffalo's horns on its head sparkled in spooky green light while the scales on its body rattled. It faced the sky, roaring painfully. A real sound wave shot up to the sky, making the green soul sea of this foreign land surge vehemently. While the beast condensed the flesh body, the immense green soul sea seemed to lower down as if it was running shallow. The sticky green liquid seemed to be withdrawing rapidly, congregating in the body it was condensing. It's a stillbirth of an immemorial creature. At this moment, it wants to break the Nature's rule to rebirth! It's development was stopped by Shi Yan's Death Upanishad. History An ancient creature died with a fetus in its womb. After it died, the unborn creature within had lost its nutrient supply to become a newborn creature of that kind. However, its preserved soul had taken in the demonic Qi of that ancient creature and became a new life form in the shape of a flame. Although it hadn't received enough nutrients to become a member of its kind, it had the Original Essence power that it received before its development stopped. Then, it became a heaven flame but it wasn't an immemorial creature. Since it used to desire the nutrient of life to ascend, it had a special ability which was to be able to absorb life energy of demonic beasts. It could take in lives of strong demonic beasts to strengthen itself. It was the Immemorial Demonic Flame, the number four heaven flame. Category:Heavenly Flames